Tagoma, Veteran of PTO
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Fate can be so cruel. Tagoma never stood a chance to begin with as his body drifted through the vacuum of space. Until now...


**Greetings readers! I haven't posted here in a while, mainly because I have no computer. But after I felt my fingers brush a keyboard for the first time in months, I couldn't help but type away! And this idea came from the lone figure of Tagoma in the film Revival of Frieza(Fukkastu no F). I fell in love with his character immediately after watching him for only a few minutes.**

 **This is not too much of a spoiler for the movie, and it details Tagoma's life after he's been... discharged from the Planet Trade Organization. No good to come of it, and it's only a onetime thing. Enjoy!**

Tagoma felt his insides burn. He clenched his chest, struggling as the darkness nearly overtook his vision again. With an enormous heave he rolled over and tumbled end over end until he crumbled at the base of a sandy hill. He continued to lay there, thoughts swirling and colliding.

Empty blackness. The cold vacuum of space. Bodies tumbling soundlessly left and right as the endless vacuum of space claimed them. But as the bodies around him drifted lifelessly, Tagoma held on. His species had the ability to hold onto water and survive some extreme temperatures for a short duration.

And he found himself awake here, in this godforsaken desert planet.

 _Lord Frieza... that monster... tried to kill me. If he... if he notices I survived... that I'm still breathing..._

Tagoma hitched his breath. Terror he rarely felt before began to resurface, blinding his thoughts. He forced them down and heaved himself to a sitting position. No, don't panic. Think. Food, water, then open up a communications in the back channel. Get off this rock. Maybe Sorbet could... no. Too risky.

 _I'll say this is a pick up. Or call for help. Yeah, that's it. But wait a little longer. Frieza might still be around this sector._

Tagoma licked his lips as he trudged through the searing heat of the desert planet, too exhausted to try fly. The armor, suitable for combat and protection was nothing but extra weight and irritation for Tagoma. Without thinking he ditched the armor, What a cursed day to be an amphibious creature.  
-

It wasn't long before an envoy picked him up, a shipping supplies vehicle piloted by a large elephant-like creature with a bulging belly. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was kind enough to Tagoma, and understood immediately he had nothing to offer. Tagoma thanked the driver and promised whatever work he could offer. It wouldn't have been best to kill the alien now. He was still not up to 100%. And, despite his ranking in the PTO, he felt some measurement of humility and gratefulness for this creature's actions. So Tagoma turned his face to the view port as the shuttle rocked and trudged through space, hopefully as far away from Frieza and his forces as possible.  
-

"DId you hear? The Planet Trade Organization's pulled back all troops. They must've finally got their heads out of their asses."

Tagoma stiffened. Then continued to wipe the counter as the customers continued their conversation. A laid back planet like this wouldn't dare catch Frieza's attention. The terrene wasn't rich with enough minerals to wipe out the species, nor were the inhabitants particular with any set of skills or supplies that would benefit the PTO. It was under Frieza's jurisdiction, but more for tax collections than anything.

Tagoma didn't' mind. For the last few months he was fine handing over a little extra of his paycheck. But there would be days like now the gray alien would sit on the sill of his window and just stare up at the stars. Yes, he was safe. But not happy. As much as he tried to forget it, he loved being an Elite in the PTO. He enjoyed the combat, traveling through space and getting along with his comrades.

Until Sorbet decided to resurrect that bastard.

Tagoma clenched his teeth. He didn't hate Frieza for what he did; Tagoma just didn't hold onto personal emotions against others for long. No, he simply hated how he ended up in this predicament. Forced to scrub floors and tables like a grubber. Tagoma tapped his knuckles lightly against the wall, leaving a small indentation. Well, he could get a job as a security guard for a wealthy merchant. He heard a couple of upscale royalties were visiting this back water planet for a political meeting with the officials here.

 _Yeah, maybe I'll look into that tomorrow. I could call my self an elite security soldier._ Tagoma thought humorlessly. He downed the last of his lentrian red and placed it carefully beside him.

Oh well. Maybe Frieza would die under the hands of those Saiyans. His obsession with them astounded Tagoma. Why walk through death's doors not once, but twice? Three if he included Frieza's near death experience with Goku on Namek. Maybe his humility will finally make him see the error of his ways and return to managing the PTO, spreading its influence like a streak throughout the universe...

Tagoma blinked. The bottle beside him shook. He reached out to steady it, but the empty glass tilted unexpectedly off the window sill. He barely heard the the glass shatter as a slight tremor thumped throughout the building-no, the city-at the same moment the lights surrounding the city flickered out.

What the...

Confused and scared voices trickled up his window. Tagoma eased back and instinctively charged a bit of ki in his right hand, his eyes raking across the black city, formulating answers to his rapidly growing list of questions. He took a quick look at the sky, and nearly cracked his neck looking back up again.

 _No..._

Three faint blurs whisked through the city, disappearing over the walls.

 _No no no!_

Tagoma felt his mouth dry. It couldn't be... not here?

A scream rent the air, chilling Tagoma to the bone. Another came, and another. In no time the entire city was alive with the frantic shouts and confused clamor. Guns blasted, he could see the faint outlines of bodies pushing each other to get away from what they couldn't tell. Tagoma wanted to back away from the window and cover his ears to block out the source, but his warrior instincts made him stiffen as he brushed his hand over the nightstand and clipped the familiar device over his eyes.

Numbers scrolled through his vision, images appeared in three different places. Tagoma peered down and tapped the scouter. In no time he had an outline of one the figures. Its movements were quick and quiet as it slaughtered aliens left and right. The hounds of PTO. Released only in planets with an either small or nonexistent military command. Instead of waste man-power or an attempt to save resources on a planet, the PTO would usually release these creatures to wipe out a species-or broadcast it live in Frieza's private chambers for enjoyment. The Hounds were efficient because their purpose and hunger was only saturated by the blood of their victims. They were trained not to understand satisfaction until everything was killed.

It was said the Saibamen came from these creatures, but in a more controlled state. These creatures, however, lived and served no one but the Cold family. The entire time Tagoma worked with Sorbet he had never seen these creatures in use. They would tear apart any soldier that wasn't King Cold nor Frieza. So Sorebet simply gave up trying to control them and they were forgotten by all.

Until now.

Why now? Why here?! What is Frieza doing? Or were these creatures abandoned?

Tagoma cursed. His first thought would be to hijack an escape vehicle and leave this planet to its doom. But if the Hounds were here, escape would only lead him right in Frieza's grasp. Kill or be killed...

One of the hounds bore on a family of six. In an instant they were gone, never to realize what happened. The hound leaped, and fell backwards with a confused cry, a smoking hole in its chest.

Tagoma turned his gaze away from the corpse and tapped his scouter again. One down, plenty more to go...

An outline of the creature appeared over the other side of his apartment, barging through the walls. Tagoma built a little more energy in his fist and shot forward. The creature dodged and turned in his direction. Blind as it was, the Hounds had sensors that exceeded in the thousands. Immediately it disappeared, speeding for him. Tagoma barely swiveled his head to the left, just narrowly avoiding the claws as it shattered the left side of his scouter. He shot through the Hound's chest; it fell back, dead. Many more ran through the open walls. Tagoma leaped over the window and flew through the alleyways. He ripped the broken half of his scouter away, relying on the tiny device on his right eye as it guided him through the dark city.

Another hound appeared before him. Tagoma swiped his arm and it fell back, its head gone. Snarls penetrated the air. They sensed a strong foe. He could almost feel the eager in their screams as the hounds gave up killing easier prey in pursuit of a much tougher game. Tagoma spread his arms and fired rapidly, his eyes a blur as they keyed in on every Hound that came within his scouter's sight. Many disappeared. And just as many took their places.

Pain lanced his back. Tagoma shouted and fell sideways, skidding over the rough pavement. Shadows slithered in his view. The gray alien whipped out a long curved dagger from beneath his boot and parried a slash from one of the venomous claws and riposted towards the head. The headless corpse fell back.

Tagoma crouched and fired, weaving between the creatures in a sickening dance around dark leathery bodies. One managed a cut across his shoulder. Another at his thigh. It wasn't until a Hound fell on his back that Tagoma fell face forward. The venom in his bloodstream was too much. He could barely move. The creatures continued to surround him, tearing him apart as he struggled.

Just as it began the hounds backed away. Tagoma twitched as a line parted for him.

No, not for him.

Something else. Something dangerous.

They whined and bowed their heads as a small lone figure stepped calmly between them. In the darkness that covered the figure, red eyes flared to life, staring him down.

"So... this is the filth that's been killing my Hounds."

Rather then feel fear, Tagoma smiled bloody teeth up at Lord Frieza. "It was worth it. This planet wesh... boring..."

Frieza's red eyes dimmed. The shadow shifted. "It's a shame you didn't keep your mouth shut. I'd have probably kept you alive a little longer."

"Doesn't matter... the saiyans will... kill you." Tagoma paused. The pain was beginning to leave him. He felt at peace. The pain returned as he felt a vicegrip on his head, his body held off the ground. He screamed, but Frieza's face didn't waver.

White teeth suddenly appeared in the gloom, smiling, and Frieza clicked his fingers. White light bathed the area from an overhead drone as Sorbet came shuffling forward, shaking as the Hounds growled, their faces following his every movement.

He paused as his eyes fell on Tagoma. He was barely recognizable. Frieza, without turning his head, clicked his fingers again. Sorbet swallowed, gripped the cloth and pulled it back.

Despite his bleary vision, Tagoma's eyes widened. He'd seen enough video feeds to recognize them...

Goku's and Vegeta's severed heads rested side by side on a platter, a look of horror on their faces. Frieza dropped Tagoma and grabbed Vegeta by the hair, studying his features. "You know, if I'd gone to their planet immediately after obtaining my ultimate form, I might not have survived. But something told me to... wait a little longer. Ah, the gift of foresight."

Frieza tossed the head towards the pack. The hounds immediately fell on fresh meat, snarling and snapping, crunching bone and muscle. Frieza peered about the buildings. "I never really much cared for this planet. But I figured the Hounds needed a bit of exercise before the real challenge.

The Overlord turned back to Tagoma. He was barely breathing. "Get him to a medical vat." He ordered.

Sorbet blinked, astonished. "Your majesty?"

"I don't want to kill him outright. It'd be a shame to waste such a perfect specimen. His species has been wiped out, hasn't it?"

"Y-yes, my lord." Sorebet felt it'd be a walk in death's door if he mentioned it was Frieza who killed them.

Frieza absently waved his hand, and the Hounds immediately spread out, continuing their onslaught of the planet and its people. Frieza stared up at the stars as the screams and death cries penetrated his very soul. He smiled. Soon, Beerus, even the Gods will not be safe.


End file.
